worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Fist
Fist Class Main info: The Fist is (other then the name would suggest) a magic using damage dealer class, having low hp but high mp (the amount of hp and mp is similair on low levels though) and all skills cosuming mp and not aggression. The main task of a fist in combat is to cripple the enemy by decreasing the power, denfence and speed of the enemy and doing damage through internal injurys and poison thus doing damage over time. Unlike other magic clases, fists can use heavy armor, too and thus balancing the lack of defence and hp a bit. However, effects such as "chance to dodge + 3000 when hit" on items will not work unless the player is using a complete set of items of one type (heavy or light armor). It is mostly a PvP class because many of the skills are most effective against other player (for example Orange Blossom Fist) but it can still do some good damage in instances too because of the ability to weaken (debuff) the enemy and do damage regardless of the enemy's defence (DoT). Also what I call a "spam" class and "hit and run" class because of the internal injury skills.On a scale from 1 to 5 ( 5 being the hardest, 1 being the easiest) the Fist is considered a 5 ( Very hard to use unless experienced or with possibly (if possible at all) naturally good skills ) Skills: 1,000 Rooster Hand First receive skill: Level 1 Attacks all enemies directly in front of the player and causes internal injury. This effect can be stacked up to3 times. This is the core skill that fist's use to level. It deals damage to all enemies in front of the player in a cone shape and casts a DoT (Damage over time spell) if the skill hits the target. If the attack is dodged then the DoT is not casted/stacked. An effective tactic to using this skill in order to conserve HP and MP is to "aggro", get several monsters to attack you, retreat a bit until all the monsters are following you and then start casting the skill. Stack the DoT 3 times by using the skill 3 times, (4 or more depending on if they dodge), then begin to start running a circle. Player movement speed is faster than monsters which means that you can effectively use this tactic to kill monsters using the DoT. This tactic is slightly slower than standing in front of the wave taking every hit, however it does save money on HP/MP potions. I find that it is very helpful taking down monsters higher level than me, or in an instance. At max level, deals 36 damage per second unstacked, or 108 damage per second fully stacked. Open Palm Style First receive skill: Level 1 Attacks a single target and causes internal injury damage. Highly recommended for PVP. Has a 1 second cast time from a range so should be used into order to begin the battle or pull a monster from a distance. Can be interrupted by using a potion, moving or casting another skill before the cast bar is over. This skill is not stackable. This should be your main DoT (at least till you get demon fang fist) because it does good damage per second without the need to stack it first for high damage in the first place. At max level, deals 88 damage per second. Humble Lotus Breath First receive skill: Level 1 Meditation technique that converts aggression into MP. Converts 30 rage into Mana, healing a certain amount per a second depending on level. This skill is good if you have full hp and you can use it instead of za-zen because it heals your mp faster. This can save some pills and food when oyu are outsight of combat. Shaolin Nerve Strike First receive skill: Level 6 A well placed punch that temporarily decreases an opponent's hit rating and movement speed. This debuff is against one target and has a 2 seconds casting time. It will slow down the opponent and decrease the hit rating. But like some other debuffs it only works on normal monsters or other players and will almost always fail on bosses or when the enemy's level is much higher than yours. This makes the skill more usefull in PvP (player vs player) combat. Iron Willow Finger First receive skill: Level 6 Attacks a single enemy and causes internal injury damage. This effect can be stacked up to 3 times. Another single target DoT skill, cast this after using Open Palm Style and stack with 1,000 Rooster Hand.No cast time and hits twice, not recommended while moving though because the player must stand still for a set amount of time in order to pull off the whole attack. At max level, deals 39 damage per second unstacked or 117 damage per second fully stacked. Lucky Jade Fist First receive skill: Level 11 Damages a single target and lowers it's hit rating and critical hit chance. One of the debuffs available to the fist, very useful in boss situations along with Mongolian Lightning Slap. Mongolian Lightning Slap First receive skill: Level 11 Temporarily decreases a single opponent's defense and dodge ability. Another debuff which is highly effective against bosses as it reduces defense. Combined with Lucky Jade Fist in order to reduce: dodge rate, crit chance, hit rating and defense. At max level, reduces defense by 205 and dodge by 600. Advise to use this skill and then jade fist on the enemy, as jade fist's skill cooldown time is removed and you can use it instantly after lightning slap instead of waiting for 2 seconds to use. Dongbei Nerve Pinch First receive skill: Level 16 Causes a single enemy to become unable to perform any actions, but during this effect, they will rapidly regenerate HP. This skill has a 3 seconds casting time and paralize the target for 30 seconds so that the enemy wont be able to do anything but while paralized the enemy will be healed every 3 seconds to a small amount. Any attack on the paralized enemy will instantly cancel the effect of the skill (actions can be performt again) but DoT damage wont cancel the paralizing effect. Also this skill has no effect on bosses. This skill can be used to freeze the enemy so that he cant engage in battle for a time. The heal by this skill is based on a percentage of the enemy's hp, and not a set amount. Three Scorpion Sting First receive skill: Level 21 Temporarily enhances your and your allies' attack with poison, but the effect may disappear when you are attacked. A self buff which can also be cast on other players by clicking on them. Has a very short range and a 20 second cool down. The effect can be removed by being hit. Not recommended when soloing as it can easily be dispelled and is costly in terms of mana. During an instance or boss fight, stick this on a broadsword, archer or yourself for a welcome damage buff. This skill stacks with every single damage skill you have, including 1,000 Rooster Hand. This means that when you are tanking, or places upon a secondary tank like Spear or Staff who can also AoE, will result in a bit of extra damage that eventually adds up. At max level, deals 20 additional damage for every attack. Six Buddha Style First receive skill: Level 26 Temporarily stuns surrounding enemies and reduces your threat. This skill has a 1 second casting time and will immobilize (not stun!) all enemys around you within range for some seconds. This skills is good to keep range with your attackers (or make some space if the enemy is too close) like a group of monster or (in PvP) an attacking melee fighter. At max level, immobilizes for 6 seconds. Demon Fang Fist First receive skill: Level 36 Deals continuous internal injury damage to the target and when the effect ends, causes additional damage. At max level, deals 180 damage per second for 12 seconds and additional 750 damage when effect ends. Tiger Wraith Fist First receive skill: Level 36 Temporarily decreases the target's maximum HP. At max level, enemy's hp is decreased by 15% Orange Blossom Fist First receive skill: Level 41 Attacks and immobilizes a single target and also lowers their MP and aggression. Requires the use of a Universe Herb. This skill has a 2 seconds casting time and a very long range (40 steps). This skill immobilize one enemy and completly emptys his/her mp and aggression gauge for some seconds. This is the only skill that requires universe herbs (made through crafting herbs) for its use. This skill has no effect on bosses and has a very high possibility to fail be if the target's level is much higher than the own. This skill is very effective in PvP combat because its easy to use this attack with its long range. Although this effect is no real stun it is still almost as good as one by emptying the mp and agression and thus making most skills unuseable. Good to use with xiao yao focus (instant casting time) for best effects in pvp. Dancing Serpent Style First receive skill: Level 46 Temporarily enhances attacks with continuous poison damage. Can be used to give teammates this bonus. At max level, deals 30 poison damage per second for 15 seconds. 10,000 Hand Slap First receive skill: Level 51 Deals internal injury damage to all the enemies around and additional damage when the effect ends. At max level, deals 200 damage per second to enemy, and additional damage. Xiao Yao Focus First receive skill: level 51 Use next skill that originally has 2 second or more casting time instantly. Consumes 100 aggression to use. Good for pvp with orange blossom fist. 'Nuff said. Bone Shattering Palm First receive skill: level 31 Deals damage in a aoe area. At level 3, deals 69 damage per second. Has 1 second casting time, and initial attack is stronger than 1000 rooster hand. Level Guide: KEEP ALL COTTON FIBER, ANIMAL HIDES, MATERIALS (Ore, Wood, Herbs) AND FORGING VOUCHERS. Many players make shops around Taoyuan trying to trick new players into selling these items. They are worth a lot more as you get higher and are highly useful. Don't sell them to NPCs or other player stalls as you they will be likely to rip you off. 1-7. White Clouds, Red Clouds - AoE them with Rooster Hand. Do the beginner quests in Taoyuan as they give you essential items like fortune pig, weapons, armor and also teach you how to play. 8. Try and find a group to do the boss at the bottom of the valley to finish the quest. 8-12. Continue finishing quests in TaoYuan and then move onwards to Lihue. You can use the teleport right outside Taoyuan to get to entrance of Liuhe, however I prefer to grind my way along in order to get to level 11-12. Kill the blue clouds as you go along. 13-16. Kill thieves and bandits while you do the Sulin Garden quests found in Liuhe. Try and find a group for Pagoda around 15-16 as it gives decent exp. You can also just wait till 20-21 where it is soloable with fist. Try and find parties for Winged Tiger and Bandit King as they are pretty tough at this level even with good gear. 16-20. Go to Stone Forest, north of Liuhe and grind on Iron Lizard Birds for great exp. Do the quests from Liuhe and then move onto the camp in Serpent Valley. Do the ALL quests for Robbers/Highwaymen as they overlap with each other. At 20, try and take Pagoda by yourself by partying a random person or asking a newbie to sit in party or bring along a hook/fan. Money is split when you pick it up so it shouldn't be to hard to find a person who wants to get free money :). It is advisable to wait until 21 before attempting to solo Pagoda. At 21 you get new skills and another level of Rooster Hand, invaluable as you will be using Rooster hand to take down all the trash mobs. I say that this is possible at 20 because you can buy the new level of potions now which makes all the difference. 21-24. Move up to Yicheng and do all the quests around there. If you did Pagoda solo until you got blue/green (Good) and a Heartseeker (good), you should be fine until 30. Try taking down Tangleman solo, hes pretty tank but is soloable around 21-22 (I did it anyway). If you finish the quests quickly, find a group and start grinding the Lava Stone repeatable quest. This quest gives money, exp AND good materials which can be sold/used for forge or refining. Good times spent on Sandlurkers and lava stones ;'). It is advisable to get a group as the Sand lurker spots are often camped. Even with a big group, the exp is great and lava stones drop even from monsters that party members kill. I found that this was a very fast way to level as some higher levels like 26,27,28+ still do this quest. They kill sand lurkers in about 2 hits and you still get exp and lava stones. 25-28. You have a few options around this level. Firstly finish up the Sand Stalker quests and try your hand at a bit of Vast Mirage. You can either keep doing lava stones as its cost-efficient, effective and familiar :) or move into Shi Fang Maze. The monsters in maze vary from 25-32. The quest vendors are in the center of the cave along with a Black marketeer who takes your Slaughter rep from Instances and gives you nice hidden weapons :D. The problem with cave is that its ALWAYS packed, often has PKers and the monsters cast annoying debuffs. I start Shi Fang maze around 27 and still got pked a bit. You can always alternate a bit from Sand Lurkers/Stalkers which are by now probably very annoying and try out the new monsters in maze with different scenery. I found maze quite fun once the PKers saw someone in my school running around screaming at them for PKing me. (Cheers BoneFletcher - Legendary :D). You can usually get a room by yourself to AoE, just watch out about getting too many mobs as it can happen. Before maze, monsters usually came in clumps of 3-4 and you had to run through quite a few spawns to get a decent sized mob. However, MAZE IS HEAVEN FOR AOEING DX. A whole room of spiders can get you around 12+ just by running a lap around the room. 28-31. Move on from Spiders and Snakes onto Fruit Snails and Grass Snails. More repeatable quests at the Center Vendors. Good times in maze ;'(. 31+ - Bairu and feiru Buds in Xitang Rainforest 35+ - Chained and cursed corpses 39+ - Bianfu in Chaozhi Sewer 44+ - Mud spirits 50+ - Sun Glimmers in Liuli Pool 53+ - Moon Glimmers 58+ - Goat Priests in Qinchuan 61+ - RongYan Demons or Mojia blade warriors in Hot Spring 68+ - SandStalkers in Forbidden Palace 71+ - Half-Risen Ghouls in Dragon Maze 75+ - Mirage Mirrors 80+ - Crab Tigers Fist Weapons: NORMAL WHITE: 1: Cloth Wristguard - 13 Durability - 8 Weapon Attack 10: Cutthroat Claws - 19 Durability - 20 Weapon Attack 20: Heartseeker - 25 Durability - 51 Weapon Attack 30: Duan Lin Zhangtao -31 Durability - 90 Weapon Attack 40: Fei Xue's Destroyer - 37 Durability - 165 Weapon Attack 50: Cloudfire Claws - 43 Durability - 230 Weapon Attack 60: Merciless Torrent 39 Durability - 380 Weapon Attack Info on leveling: I said hit and run class before and spam killer. Why? Simply because of 1000 Rooster Hand. The main feature of the skils that it deals internal injury to all enemies in front of you in a cone shaped sphere (Internal injury means losing Health when hit once is the same way as in losing HP because of a poison slowly but deadly). If you saw me in-game and killing mobs...you would see a massive amount of mobs and running around in circles while there losing HP. A very cheap way of gaining exp but its a great way for lots of exp to rack up but run if you have 40 percent of your health or less on you. As for boss monsters (mean's one mob) use all of your skills. Start with those you can hit from a distance and then start using the others. Mostly spam your 1000 rooster hand, because it does the highest damage in the shortest amount of time. When you see that you have 30 percent of your health or less, try to run around in circles around it. (For both types of fighting exercise all of your skills for alot of additional damage.) If you spam kill mobs you gain easy experience even from mobs your own level and 2 lower. It's better to get to level 8 - 9 and complete maybe 2 quests so you have some variation in your character. I did that and easily made it to level 7(In like 30 minutes). Second reason why not to rely on quests for leveling is because it gets really boring when you are level 14 and higher. Those newbie quests are really easy and quick compared to the lvl 14 quests and higher. It makes the game easier and more fun